doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Turtle365/Monthly Blog (Turtlecake365) March
The second of my monthly blogs. All ratings are out of 10. Story Reviews: Ends Make Beginning - A part of Skye is the Limit: By WaitingfortheDoctor: The first story to open the monthly blog is a brilliant one. The finale to the very popular series Skye is the Limit this is the perfect finale. With shocks and brilliant character development and an intriguing plot that made this finale very special, from the regeneration to the Mistress reveal this episode from the rest. Rating: 9.6. The Forgotten Life - 2 Parts: By Rascalinc14: This double parter was very enjoyable. Romana being reintroduced and the Doctor and Jane being brilliant and of course there were so many great moments. The story did feel rushed though and all the ideas that were used felt a bit wasted as they were all rushed through. Rating: 7.6. Jtrons Of Scotland - 2 Parts: By POMfannumber1: Another one from my main series and this double parter introduces the exciting Jtrons who were used very well and the setting of Scotland was awesome and very well used. The plan felt a bit too easily defeated and the story felt a bit rushed but still very enjoyable with brilliant ideas. Rating: 7.6. The Island of Paradox - 4 Parts: By MasterCharmander13: An absolutely brilliant 4 part story. MasterCharmander13 comes up with his best story yet with it being very good. The plot idea was genious and probably his first brilliant story that was not a finale. The final part felt rushed and that is where the story went down but Shalek was awesome. Rating: 8.9. Day of Disaster - 1 Part - Finn Tracy: There will be a second part but it has not started. A very enjoyable first part with interesting ideas and the return of the Marrotheen family and the awesome Cybermites. With a great cliffhanger it leaves me wanting to read the next part but this was rushed and seemed to go from one idea to another too quickly. Rating: 7.8. Series Reviews: I am going to review series two of Doctor Who Adventures created and led by MasterCharmander13. The second series was very strong with better guest writers and the head writer improving since the previous season. With the letters story arc the mystery built up with every letter that was revealed. A strong three part finale helped this a great deal. With the series consisting of different writers and a brilliant story arc this series was a significant improvement on the first series. Rating: 8.5. Favourite story: City of Light - 1 Part: By Styracosaurus Rider The best story of the series with a solid plot and brilliant writing as the interesting concepts of this episode were put to brilliant use. Rating: 9.3. Worst story: The Underground City - 1 Part: By MasterCharmander13: A dissapointing start to the brilliant second series this story is one of the worst of the entire series. Craig was badly used and the plot was dissapointing with the only good thing being the inclusion of Handles and Alfie. Rating: 4.1. Each story mark: The Underground City: By MasterCharmander13: A very dissapointing start to the series. Rating: 4.1. The Return of Davros: By MasterCharmander13: Not the best use of the Daleks or Davros but the mystery with the letters was good. Rating: 5.8. The Last Story: By Turtlecake365: A creepy tale that felt rushed. Rating: 7.3. The Shadows Strikes/The Silent Library: By MasterCharmander13: Another nice story which explains some things. Rating: 6.9. City of Light: By Styracosaurus Rider: The best story of the series and it was brilliant. Rating: 9.3. The Impossible Quest/Glory of the Cybermen: By Finn Tracy: A dissapointing return for the Cybermen. Rating: 6.5. Ahead of the Curve: By Pinguinus: A great story which felt a little too light. Rating: 8.8. Slithering Beneath: By WaitingfortheDoctor: I forgot to put this on the best stories list but it should have been there. The Reign of Utopia/The Activation Code/The Blade of Terror: By MasterCharmander13: A very impressive finale which tied up all the loose arcs throughout the series. Rating: 8.4. Special: The Return of The Angels: By MasterCharmander13: A nice Christmas episode which was a bit rushed and Weeping Angels not used very well. Rating: 6.7. Favourite Story: Contingency Plan - ''1 Part: By Pinguinus: My favourite story of the month was brilliant. The Daleks were used very well and so were the Peilis with brilliant use of the Doctor and Skye. Great references and the inclusion of the Kalossians were brilliant. Pinguinus was really on his A game and this is my new favourite story of the Wiki. Writer Of The Month: With many good stories this month it was hard to choose a single writer. But I have chosen the brilliant WaitingfortheDoctor whose Skye is the Limit series being one of the best on the Wiki. Stories this month: Skye is the Limit Mainly a list of brilliant stories for this series have made WaitingfortheDoctor the winner this month. Two Odds A hilarious new series with brilliant characters I would heavily advice reading it. Close contenders: Pinguinus - ''Contingency Plan With only one story to Pinguinus he could not have won but with more he could have. MasterCharmander13 - Doctor Who Adventures The series is really flourishing and MC13 is really bringing out the brilliant stories. News Of The Month: Skye is the Limit: Season 2 has officially started. The Shades and Galaxies Guardians are both new series which are now getting underway. Many series are now going to have movies about them, click here to see the various series that are having movies. Conclusion: With a load of great series and stories this month has been brilliant again. Next Month: Hopefully there will be plenty of more stories to review and new series to announce. Doctor Who Adventures series 3 will be reviewed if finished or another series. Next monthly blog will be released: Friday 18th April 2014. Category:Blog posts